Intern Year
by Volleyballgirl18
Summary: They say that intern year will make or break you, but it's the stuff in between that really counts. For young Katniss Everdeen her surgical intern year doesn't start exactly like she expected, when she walks in her first day and sees the one and only doctor Peeta Mellark. Based off of the TV show Greys Anatomy. Disclaimer.


_**Hi guys, I decided to start this new story based on the hit TV show Greys Anatomy. This story will focus more on the romance between Peeta and Katniss. I hope you guys like it and feel free to give me your guys input, I love hearing from you guys. The plan for this story is to update once a week on Wednesdays. Enjoy :)**_

*beeping of an alarm*

"Oh shit" Katniss whispers while waking up on the middle of the living room floor surrounded by blankets and a body. Looking down she realizes that in fact she is not wearing any clothing and neither is the person laying beside her. Grabbing the blanket that is covering them up she starts to get up from her spot in order to go shower before her first day as a surgical intern at the Seattle hospital. Being late on her first day is not something she needed to deal with especially not today.

As she begins waking towards the hallway to head up stairs she can hear the other person in the room wake up as well and for the life of her she could not remember that persons name at all. Maybe it was Charlie or Dylan or maybe even Jeremy, she doesn't know. The person begins to get up facing the opposite way of Katniss allowing her to get a nice view of the perfect round ass in front of her. She lets her eyes roam the back of this person's body taking notice of the muscle showing on his back and arms. Katniss takes her eyes off of him and her cheeks start turning bright red as she remembers those arms lifting her up on to the kitchen counter before finally finding their way to the couch. The person slowly turns around taking in the house surrounding him before his eyes set on Katniss. Katniss can't help but look up into those beautiful bright blue eyes, they are probably the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"Ummm, yea so you got to go because I need to start getting ready for work" She states awkwardly trying not to look down has he stands butt naked in front of her.

"Or you could come over here and we can continue what we started last night" He answers back with a sexy smirk resting on his face.

"I'm sorry …." Katniss starts her sentence but then stops because she can't remember the guys name.

"Peeta, my name's Peeta" He says to help her out with her sentence.

"Katniss" She smiles shyly.

"Okay Peeta, I really need to start getting ready for work I'm already running late for work and that's not something I want on my first day." Katniss says trying to get this guy out of her house before she becomes too late for work.

"Okay I'll leave you to it then, I would hate to get you in trouble" He says as he starts to look around the room to find all the articles of clothing he brought with him.

"Perfect, thank you. And thank you for last night too I guess" She replies awkwardly.

"No need to thank me Katniss I had fun, maybe we can do it again some time" He replies while doing up the button on his dark blue jeans.

"Maybe, anyways I need to get ready but the doors just right there whenever your ready. Thank you again" Katniss explains before running up stairs to shower.

Walking into the hospital on your first day of work is completely different then any other time you go to the hospital. You get to look around at all these families and friends in the waiting room wondering who they are here with and what type of injury occurred. Or seeing all these staff members walking around going from place to place realizing that in a few minutes that is going to you, you are soon going to be the one who saves lives or have to tell the families and friends that unfortunately not everybody can be saved. Its such a surreal feeling and completely indescribable.

Katniss walks through the hospital into the locker room used for interns only. As she walks in she sees some familiar faces that she saw at the orientation a few weeks ago. She walks to her locker and places her bag and begins to change into her pale blue scrubs. Once she is changed she starts to braid her hair into her signature braid then closes her locker to join her resident. Apparently the universe hates her so much that it decided to place her in Haymitch's group. Katniss had heard a lot about Haymitch and they weren't pleasant things. Many people called him the Nazi because he had 5 rules that needed to be followed at all times. This terrified Katniss because the last thing she needed was a resident who was going to work them into the ground. As she joins the group with 4 other interns she recognizes them. There was Johanna Mason, top of the class at Princeton and Yale and to be honest Katniss kind of liked her because of her extreme competitiveness and crude sense of humor. Then there was Cinna, who reminds you of a little puppy because he is so gentle and loyal. Then you have Madge Undersee, a very perky blonde who is very excited to learn from the best and believes in excellent patient care. Then lastly you have Gale Hawthorne, the guy believes he is a know-it-all and wants to sleep with all the nurses but deep deep deep down you know he actually has some emotion. This was going to be an interesting intern year.

"Hey did you guys hear that there's a model intern here, I guess you got to make it through med school somehow" Johanna jokes while winking at some of the interns before they go to join their resident. Cinna walks up beside Katniss and gives her shoulder a little nudge to get her attention.

"Hi I'm Cinna, we meet at the dinner and you were the one wearing the sandals with the silver straps to them" Cinna says.

"Uh yea, hi I'm Katniss"

"Well I just wanted to say those were some nice shoes and I look forward to working with you" Cinna smiles.

"Thank you, and its nice to meet you to" Katniss replies shyly. She never knew how to take a compliment especially when it came to clothing but Cinna was sweet and she knew that they would get along well. They group of interns continued to walk through the hallways of the hospital slowly losing more in numbers as the others find their residents.

"Um do you guys know where we are going?" Johanna asks before turning sideways to ask a nurse where they would be able to find Haymitch. The nurse politely points to the end of the hallway. The group turns and looks down the hallway to see a man in dark blue scrubs and a white jacket leaning against the nurses table reading over the charts.

"He does look too bad, I expected him to be angrier looking" Johanna says.

"Maybe he's nice, maybe its just professional jealous and he's a genius and people can't handle that" Madge states walking ahead of the group to introduce herself to Haymitch.

"Let me guess you must be the model" Johanna jokes quietly.

Sticking out her hand towards Haymitch "Hi I'm Madge Undersee" smiling politely. Haymitch looks up from his charts with a neutral expression and looks at all the interns in front of him.

"I have 5 easy rules that all of you must follow. 1. Don't try and suck up to me because it won't work. I already hate you and that's not going to change" looking directly at Madge while saying rule number one. Madge slowly moves her hand back to her side and steps back with the others. The smile on her face no longer there.

"Trauma protocol, phone list and pagers" Haymitch states pointing to the items set out on the nurses table before beginning to walk away. "The nurses will page you and you answer every page at a run. That's rule number 2. This is your first shift and it lasts 48 hours. You are interns, grunts, nobody's in this hospital. You run labs, write orders, and run every second night until you drop and don't complain." The group continues walking through the hospital until they reach a small room where Haymitch opens the door and turns on the lights to reveal 8 beds.

"This is the on-call room; attending's hog them so get as much sleep as you can. Which brings me to rule number 3. If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. the dying patient better not be dead by the time I get there. Not only did you kill someone but you woke me for no god damn reason. Any questions?"

Katniss shyly raises her hand.

"Yes" Haymitch points to her.

"You said 5 rules but that was only 4" Katniss explains. Haymitch's pager begins to beep.

"Rule number 5 when I move you move" Haymitch explains while beginning to move towards to room that he was paged to. The group follows behind as they run through the hallways towards the roof where a hospital helicopter starts to descend. The 5 interns grab one of the gurneys and brings it towards the helicopter as the doors began to open.

"What do we got?" Haymitch asks the paramedics

"Rue Brown, 14-year-old girl onset seizure IV lost on route and started seizing while descending" The paramedic replied. The group transferred Rue on to the gurney then moved her into the given patient room. The doctors and nurses transferred Rue onto the bed and began placing her IV and heart monitors while she continued to seize.

"Get her on her side Madge" Haymitch orders while grabbing a syringe of 10 ml of diazepam. Madge grabs Rue's sides and slowly rotates her until she is placed in a semi pro position. Rue began to settle down after the diazepam is injected and falls asleep.

"Johanna you're on labs, Cinna patient work up and Katniss you're on CT scan. She's your patient now so don't mess this up." Haymitch says passing Johanna the chart before exciting the room. Just before leaving Madge cuts in.

"Wait what about me?" She asks

"hunny, you get to do reticle exams" Haymitch answers leaving the room. Madge leans back in disgust.

After completing the Ct scan for Rue, Katniss returns to Rue's room where she finds her parents standing anxiously waiting for answers.

"Rue are you okay?" Her father asks.

"We gave her a sedative for the CT scan so she a little out of it "Katniss replies.

"What happened? Is she okay? Some doctor said that she would need some kind of operation?" The mother asks.

"Umm, well I'm not her doctor, but I um am a doctor but just not her um doctor. Um let me go get him" Katniss clumsily replies before backing out of the room to go find Haymitch with the results.

"Haymitch the results are back and the parents have questions, do you talk to them or should I?" Katniss asks when she finally locates Haymitch.

"Um no actually you need to find Dr. Mellark, the new attending he should be up by the nurse's station over there, he will inform the parents" Haymitch replies before walking away. Katniss takes a deep breath before walking towards the nurse's station. She locates a nurse working on the computer and asks the petite blond nurse.

"Do you know where I can find Dr. Mellark?"

"I'm right here, what can I do for you?" Katniss hears from behind her. The voice sounded very familiar but it couldn't be, the same calming masculine voice from this morning. She slowly turns around and is meet with those piercing blue eyes and bright white smile.

She was screwed.


End file.
